7th Hell
by xLiNex
Summary: She's a punk girl with a bad attitude and a very messed up life. He's a smirking bad ass drummer. They soon begin to hate each other. But you know what they say; keep your friends close but your enemies closer. [It's different, I promise]


**AN: Hey all you awesome fans out there! This is my first ****School**** of ****Rock**** fan fic but I hope it's ok anyways. I just saw the movie and I absolutely loved it so here I am, trying to come up with another one of my strange work. So enjoy and please review and tell me what you think! **

_Chapter 1: Oh crap_

Raven Wood threw herself on one of the bus seats. This was so not her lucky day, not anywhere near it. 

First thing she did morning was to wake up on a hard mattress, which she swear someone had peed on. Then she found out that she would be moving to her dad, in another state. 

So now she was sitting there, exhausted but most of all irritated. And her goddamn father didn't understand a thing. But on the other hand, why would he? He hadn't seen his own daughter in two whole years. 

_'Yea, because the damn bastard just left us on the street.' _Raven thought angrily and put down her guitar on the floor of the bus. 

And now she had to live with him again, but this time without her mother. She died three weeks ago. That's why she's sitting on the bus to her dad's house. No one else could take care of her. Her dad was the only living family she had left, except her eight year old little sister. 

Raven's mind still replayed the car crash scene that killed the only person she ever trusted. She couldn't help but blame herself. The fifteen year old teenage could have done something. Just about anything. But of course, she hadn't. Panic had completely controlled her actions. Like so many times before. 

She didn't even know if it was possible to live without her hard working mother. Only time could tell. 

The bus suddenly did an abrupt stop. Raven flew into the person in front of her, and he fell on the floor, landing right on Raven's electric guitar. The unknown guy quickly stood up and picked up the piece of instrument. 

That's when Raven noticed that the thinnest string was destroyed. Man, was she pissed now. 

She turned her blazing eyes towards the unfamiliar teenage guy in front of her, only to meet a pair of just as irritated brown eyes. 

"See what you did!?" Raven yelled at him and almost pushed her guitar into his face. 

"I? You were the one who _attacked _ME!" The blond guy said and pointed to himself. 

Raven glared at him with all of her might. _This is just what I need! I crappy __continuation of an even more crappier day! He is such an idiot! I did nothing wrong. He is so going to pay for this..I swear. _

"Could you please start thinking with your brain instead of your ass?" She asked angrily with her normally pale face slowly turning purple. 

 "What do you know about my ass? I know I'm irresistible and all but, please keep your eyes to yourself." The actually rather handsome teenage guy said cockily and smirked. 

"AAHH! Just fuck off asshole!" Raven exclaimed angrily before she walked out of the bus. 

"Nice to meet you too!" The boy called after her with yet another smirk. 

Raven just gave him the finger as she passed the bus' big window. 

**_A few hours later _**

****

Raven sat down on her huge bed. She glanced around her new room with a disgusted look on her face; Everything was so expensive and snobby. Not one single thing looked like it belonged to her, except her music stuff. It was now a fact; her dad neither cared nor knew anything about her. But it was quite okay, since she really didn't give a damn about him either. Not after what he did to her so called family. It still haunted her, but she didn't want to think about it. This was the beginning of her new life. 

Quietly she made her way down to the dining hall. Yes! They had a dining hall. Only 5 days ago, she didn't even have a home. When her mom was still alive, she used to work on a cafeteria, just so that they would be able to pay the rent. But they were never poor enough to let anyone feel sorry for them. Never. 

Now, Raven lived in a beautiful house with tons of space. She never knew that her dad was that rich. Still she felt miserable. Nothing would change the way she felt. The scars ran deep inside her tattooed body. But no one could see them. They were her untold secret. And secret they would remain. 

When she entered the room she saw her little sister Grace sitting in her dad's lap. Both of them were smiling. Their eyes were twinkling happily, the way she always wished so many times that her eyes would. But they never did, because there was no one to share it all with anymore. Not that she ever had shared anything with anyone. Everybody always counted that she would make it through by herself. She never did though. Raven just hid it very well together with all of her other sorrow. 

"Hey." Raven said quietly, but they both heard. 

Grace jumped up from her father's lap and ran to her big sister. They shared a nice hug with the little girl still almost jumping with joy. 

Once they broke apart, Raven looked into Grace's eyes and found so much happiness that it made her smile through all the sadness. In some strange way, she was happy that her little sister would get the love she herself never got. 

"Hello there sweetheart." Her dad said and gave her a smile, but it never reached his eyes. 

Raven smiled back almost carefully and looked down at the ground. She just couldn't meet his burning orbs. There was something in them that just made her get that familiar creepy feeling. She suddenly felt someone's arms around her shoulders but she didn't return the hug. It would be like hugging a stranger who just accidentally happened to be her father. 

"Um..we'll talk later." Mr Wood said and clared his throat. "Listen honey, I need to go to a business meeting so I have hired a perfectly responsible young man to come and watch the two of you. Just in case something happens." 

Raven stared at him with a weird look in her eyes. 

"Some idiot is going to babysit ME? For god's sake, I'm 15 years old!" She exclaimed, obviously upset and continued to glare at her father. 

"You watch your language young woman! I will talk to you later, as I said before: I'm in a hurry." Mr Wood said and walked out of the gigantic room. 

Raven threw her arms into the air and gave out a frustrated yell. 

She heard the doorbell ring. Still irritated she made her way towards the huge door and opened it. To her extreme surprise, she met the familiar pair of cocky brown eyes. 

It was that damn idiot from the bus. 

He just gave her a smirk and ran a hand through his spiked blond hair. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Raven spat and glared at him. 

That's when she saw the 70 bucks in his left hand. 

"Oh I see, you are here to pay me for the guitar damage." She said with one of her own smirks and raised an eyebrow in question. 

The teenage boy just laughed cockily and stepped into the house without even asking. 

"No actually, I'm the babysitter. Freddy Jones is my name but you can call me Your Honor ." He said with another smirk and gave her a look of victory. 

"Oh crap." Was all Raven could say before she closed the door. 

**That's it. So how was it? Please review and tell me cause I don't know if I should continue or not. Not sure yet..**

**Reviews rocks so please..rock my world! **

**-LiNe**


End file.
